Love Blooms in Karakura Town!
by l0st-in-m1nd
Summary: Shuhei is sent to the World of the Living on a mission he knows little about. Soon he meets Ichigo Kurosaki, who is now 22. Deep passions grow between them while the two are tossed into a crazy and sinister adventure. WARNING: contains yaoi
1. Return to the World of the Living!

"Excuse me, Captain?" Shuhei said in slight surprise.

"You heard me, Lieutenant. You've been assigned to a scouting position in Karakura Town," Kensei replied solemnly, taking a sip from his cup of tea. "You are to stay there for six months and give weekly reports on your findings."

Collecting his thoughts, Shuhei began to speak. "Sir, the pleasure is mine, but I've been bombarded with so much work. Putting another mission on my hands would just add to the stress." For a while now, Shuhei had been endlessly signing paperwork, going to meetings, and managing the Seireitei newspaper. It didn't help with people adding more stuff to that pile. He enjoyed being seen as a reliable guy, someone who could get the job done, but recently his "title" had become more of a burden than a privilege.

"Well, don't worry about that," Kensei snorted. "While you're gone, someone else will handle your errands. Think of this assignment as a… vacation."

Shuhei's eyes widened with glee; the word "vacation" alone danced within his head as a God-given blessing. However, he still had one more thing to ask. "What about the _Seireitei Communication_? What's it going to do without its chief editor?"

Kensei rolled his eyes, letting out a big sigh. "Right, that," he answered. "How about I fill in for you?" Shuhei gave a small chuckle and played with the thought of Kensei as chief editor. Looking back at his captain, he was met with a sinister glare and a frightening smile. "Do you have a problem, Lieutenant?"

Shuhei quickly averted his gaze. "N-no, Captain!" he stammered. "I will gladly take the assignment."

"Good," Kensei said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You are to leave first thing tomorrow, so pack what you think is necessary." He shot one last look at the lieutenant before shouting, "Now leave my sight!" And with that, Shuhei was out of there.

* * *

"Karakura Town, huh?" Izuru laughed, patting Shuhei on the back. "Guess you got what you've always wanted."

Shuhei took a short glance at Izuru and pushed him away before returning to his stuff. "Will you give me some space?" he sighed. "I'm trying to think what I should bring to the World of the Living."

Izuru pouted, walking to the corner of Shuhei's sleeping quarters. "Hey, I was just trying to help," he sulked, sliding down a wall. Shuhei turned to see him with his head down, a gloomy look on his face. It was so annoying to see him like that, and it brought down the mood of everyone around him. Shuhei knew it was so he could get attention, but he wished he could do it another way.

Shuhei let out a disgruntled groan and walked over to his friend. Looking away, he muttered, "Sorry about that. It's just this whole thing has got me on edge."

Without warning, Izuru jumped to his feet. "Why would you be?" he asked. "Captain Muguruma said it himself: it's pretty much a vacation."

Shuhei rolled his eyes, scratching his head. "I know," he started, "but this just doesn't feel right, as if I know something bad is going to happen."

Izuru crossed his arms, a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" he scoffed. "Come on, do you have to be this negative?"

Shuhei immediately grabbed Izuru's robe. "Yeah, you should be talking!" he shouted.

Izuru chuckled and calmly pulled at his friend's wrist. "I'm just kidding," he said with a sincere smile. "Besides, you have more things to worry about right now."

"Like what?" Shuhei replied.

"For starters," Izuru explained, "where are you going to stay?"

Shuhei raised an eyebrow. "Won't it be at Ichigo's?"

"That's if you know his address," Izuru scoffed.

"Doesn't he still live with his dad?" Shuhei asked, his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side. Had he been gone from Karakura Town for that long?

"That's just it," Izuru answered. "Rukia told me that he had moved out over a year ago. They used to be in touch, but he soon disappeared without a trace."

Shuhei ran his hand through his hair. "Well, how am I supposed to find him?" he implored. His only hope of finding shelter was with Ichigo. He was uneasy living with Ichigo's friends, and living with his dad would be an absolute nightmare.

"You could ask Isshin, his father," Izuru suggested. "He should know his son's address."

"I guess so," Shuhei sighed, looking around his room. "It looks like I'm ready to go."

"Great," Izuru congratulated. "Let me help you with this stuff." Grabbing a few bags, he rushed out the door.

Slowly, Shuhei went outside and took one last glimpse of his barracks. He again felt a strange dread build up in his chest, concerned about his new assignment. _There's just something wrong about all this_, he thought, _as if I'm not being told the entire truth_. However, he blocked out his worries and instead focused on returning to Karakura Town. He turned back and quickly followed Izuru to the Senkaimon.


	2. A Visit to the Urahara Shop!

"If you need any help, just notify me on my communicator," Izuru explained while he laid down Shuhei's bags. Arriving at the town river, Izuru made sure to give his friend some pointers and tips before he went back to the Soul Society. "Remember you have to go to Urahara first to get your gigai."

"What am I, a child?" Shuhei complained. "I already know all these things." He had been trained enough times to know the basics of being in the World of the Living. He didn't need to be lectured by his friend.

"Look, this is standard procedure," Izuru reminded him. "I have to tell you this because you've been gone for so long." He put his hand to his chin, thinking of anything else he had to say. He started to open his mouth when Shuhei suddenly ruffled his hair.

"I'll be fine," he assured. "If anything goes wrong, I'll contact you."

"But…" Izuru protested. Before he could fully respond, Shuhei quickly turned around and jogged away.

"What?" he teased. "I can't hear you!"

Izuru began to run after him, but it was too late. Shuhei had already used Shunpo and vanished. Letting out a big sigh, Izuru muttered, "What am I going to do with you?" Since it was clearly useless chasing after his friend, Izuru headed back through the Senkaimon and hoped for the best.

* * *

Shuhei stood before the familiar Urahara Shop, staring at the entrance with anticipation. The place was messier than when he last saw it, with bits of trash strewn across the ground and paint peeling off the old plaster walls. The only glaring difference was the sign: it was replaced with gaudy neon lights and given an additional slogan below that said, "We Got Everything You Need." Slowly, Shuhei knocked at the sliding door and waited for a response.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice called out.

"I need to speak with Urahara," Shuhei replied. He heard a loud groan and footsteps.

"We don't take offers from salesmen," a man said, glaring through a crack in the door. "Leave and never come back." He slammed it shut.

Shuhei felt both shocked and insulted. He wanted to say more, but he decided to walk away. He was not far when he heard another voice.

"Jinta, don't be so rude," it scolded. "Welcome our guest." The door slid open once more, revealing a pale-skinned woman; at once, Shuhei had realized it was Ururu. Instead of a school uniform, she wore a modest dress, frilled at the bottom and colored a soft red. She had an apron tied around her waist and a broom in her left hand. Her eyes had the same look of fragility, hiding the unbridled strength she possessed. She gave the teensiest smile and waved Shuhei to come inside.

She led him to a seat in the back room. "Mr. Urahara will be here soon," she said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

Shuhei shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he warmly responded. He was putty under Ururu's delicate gaze and did not wish to burden her with work. _People would probably do whatever this girl wanted to keep her on her pedestal_, he thought. _Well, except for Jinta_.

"If you say so," Ururu weakly replied. She bowed her head and retreated into the store. Meanwhile, Shuhei waited in silence, drumming his fingers against his leg. He heard the door behind him open again, and he turned around to see Jinta, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Huh, so you're the guy the higher-ups sent from the Soul Society," he said emotionlessly. "There's been a lot of bad stuff going around about you."

Shuhei raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" he inquired.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" Jinta replied. "According to some people, you have a strange adoration with your guitar, which you apparently suck at playing. They've also said that you're an alcoholic, bent on binge drinking with that friend of yours, Izuru. There was finally a story with you and that Rangiku chick: something about flirting with you when it really wasn't?"

His words pierced through Shuhei's heart. He had never heard of such gossip and was furthermore surprised that Izuru did not mention any of this to him. He admitted that he did _some_ of those things, but he never realized that his colleagues were able to get word of it. His mouth laid agape, unable to make a retort or comeback; his feelings of humiliation and anger kept him from doing so.

Jinta poked at his forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Immediately, Shuhei latched onto his forearm, gripping tighter and tighter. "I'm fine," Shuhei muttered with a grimace. "You may leave."

"Well, I would if you could just let me go," Jinta winced. Shuhei began to bruise his skin, to which he let out a yelp.

Shuhei looked at Jinta with a menacing scowl. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically before throwing Jinta out of the room. He breathed in, regained his composure, and continued to wait for Urahara. Soon enough, a tall, tan-skinned man walked in, wearing distinct rectangular glasses and an apron with Urahara's head painted on it.

"Forgive me for the interruption," the man explained, "but Mr. Urahara is unable to see you." He went to a closet, pulling out Shuhei's gigai. "All he has instructed me to do is give you this and send you on your way." He roughly handed Shuhei the lifeless body and abruptly led him out of the store. "Have a good day."

The door was shut, leaving Shuhei to his gigai and the cool breeze.


	3. Kurosaki Collision! Not Much Has Changed

**Hey, guys. This is a quick reminder that I'm not dead. I was busy with work and with procrastination. Here's the next chapter, made for your viewing pleasure.**

It was incredibly tight. That was all Shuhei could say about his gigai. The time spent away from his human body was clearly enough to make it uncomfortable. Time and time again, he would rotate his arms to help relieve the chafing. He would even kick up his knees to avoid stiffness. He received some odd looks from passersby, but he nonchalantly brushed them off, focusing only on getting to Isshin's house.

Eventually, he grew accustomed to his gigai and decided to take in his surroundings. Karakura Town did not exactly look any different from before, but it had a new crisp feeling about it. Shuhei was not sure if it was the excited chatter of shoppers or the flashy signs placed above each door; he just knew that being in the World of the Living was a needed breath of fresh air.

He briefly looked at a clothing store, noticing a mirror placed right outside. He began to wonder about his outfit and decided to check his reflection. What he was wearing was not too shabby: a sleeveless leather jacket with a mesh shirt underneath, tight-fitting jeans ripped at the knees, and sleek black sneakers with red stripes on the sides. Shuhei flashed a smile and thought, _Don't I look handsome_. It seemed self-absorbed, but shouldn't everyone look dressed to impress when out on the town?

"Wow, he looks cute," he heard someone say. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two women talking to each other. It was difficult to make out most of their conversation, but it was clear that it was about him.

"I'd like to take him home with me," the other remarked.

Shuhei blushed and turned to face the women. In return, they became shocked, lowering their voices even further. "Do you think he heard us?" one asked. He waved to them, but they squealed in reply and ran away.

For a moment, Shuhei stood still in fascinated amusement. He felt flattered by the women's obvious admiration of him, which further bolstered his pride in his looks. However, it was a reminder of his present love life. Knowing that Rangiku was simply not interested in him left a void in his chest. In the end, Shuhei had always wanted someone he could share a deep and intimate relationship with. But every time, he would meet with disappointment, passing off every girl he hooked up with as a "stupid fling."

He sighed and continued on his lonely journey to the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

From a block away, Shuhei could already hear the shouts of Isshin and his daughters, Karin and Yuzu. They had the same tone of love and frustration, not unlike the times he visited the clinic beforehand.

"Dad, you're such a klutz," Karin yelled. "Great, our clothes are all over the floor."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Isshin apologized, "but sometimes I―"

"But nothing!" Karin snapped back. "And I'm 18 already, so don't call me sweetheart."

"Guys, the neighbors will hear us," Yuzu pleaded.

Shuhei chuckled, amazed at how Ichigo could withstand such chaos. He thought back to Ichigo's humorous stories of how his father would try to attack him at almost every time of day. Of course, Shuhei had his own fair share, but it was nice to listen to others as well.

Then it hit him: there was no more noise. He looked to the clinic and saw the lights had been turned off. Carefully, he walked to the front door and scanned the inside, finding absolutely no movement. Had someone invaded the building? Could Isshin and his daughters be in trouble? These thoughts continually plagued Shuhei's mind, encouraging him to run inside to help.

With the door unlocked, Shuhei easily bounded into the kitchen and again checked to see if he could hear anything. Suddenly, the sound of pots clattering across the floor shot out from the eerie silence. A voice said in a tense whisper, "Yuzu, you're going to give away our position."

Shuhei stood on his toes, craning his neck. "Who's back there?" he asked.

For a while, there was no response. Then, without warning, Karin swiftly jumped from behind the counter, throwing a saucepan at Shuhei. Yuzu followed suit, tossing whatever she could carry.

Though taken aback, Shuhei found no trouble avoiding the projectiles. In his years training, he had experienced much worse, finding kitchenware an easy obstacle to deal with. However, he had later noticed Isshin creeping up behind him and was pounced on before he could react.

"Let go of me!" Shuhei commanded the man above him.

"And what?" Isshin mocked. "Let you steal my stuff and my girls?"

"I'm not a robber," Shuhei explained, struggling under Isshin's firm hold. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi. Don't you remember me?"

"Wait," Isshin replied, hesitating. "You are?" Slowly, he began to loosen his grip, giving Shuhei the initiative to knock him off.

"Yes, I am," Shuhei continued, dusting off his clothes as he stood up. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Please understand," Isshin answered. "From afar, you looked like a thug."

Ignoring the insult to his attire, Shuhei took a seat next to the kitchen table. "Whatever," he muttered. "I'm here because I need something."

"Well, I'll be glad to give it to you," Isshin confidently assured.

"I need your son's address," Shuhei blankly stated.

Isshin raised an eyebrow, giving a wary look to Shuhei and his daughters. "Are you a stalker now?" he asked.

"Of course not," Shuhei snapped. "I'm currently on an assignment and need a place to stay." Isshin began to talk but was shrewdly interrupted. "No, I will not live here. I would find it more comfortable if I lived with Ichigo instead."

"If you say so," Isshin replied, a slight frown on his face. Opening one of the kitchen cabinets, he pulled out a notepad and wrote down an address. Looking Shuhei in the eye, he handed it to him. "Whatever you're doing, I wish you good luck."

"Thank you," Shuhei said, politely bowing. And without a word, he stood up, waved goodbye, and headed off to Ichigo's new home.


	4. Ichigo, the Fiery Young Adult!

Ichigo's home was not quite what Shuhei expected. It was an apartment situated in a sketchy part of Karakura Town. The alleyways were narrow and sinister, the streetlamps were inefficient and few, and shady-looking men covered almost every block. The fact that Ichigo was living in a thuggish neighborhood took Shuhei by surprise.

When Shuhei arrived at Ichigo's door, he worried that all he had done would be in vain if Ichigo refused his request. _What am I talking about?_ Shuhei thought. _I won't give him much of a choice anyway._ Giving two short raps, he looked around the hallways, patiently waiting for an answer. The inside of the building looked more pleasurable than the outside. The walls were painted a bright white, occasionally decorated with contemporary paintings. After every few steps or so, there would be a vase of roses standing on an end table. To Shuhei, the change of setting was slightly shocking, as if the corruption outside was unable to affect the beauty within.

"Who is it?" a tired voice called out.

Shuhei returned his eyes to the door. "It's Shuhei Hisagi," he replied.

"Shuhei?" the voice asked in a vexed tone. "Hold on." Slowly but surely, the man inside dragged his feet to the door, releasing the locks and peering through a small gap.

"I've come to ask you something," Shuhei announced confidently, making sure not to break eye contact.

The door opened further, with Ichigo behind it. His orange hair was disheveled, having grown to his eyebrows. He was clad in only dark red sweatpants, showing a nicely toned upper body. For a short moment, Shuhei blushed, unable to look up. "Do you like what you see?" Ichigo teased.

"What?" Shuhei retorted, his face pink with embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm kidding," Ichigo chuckled. "Come in."

Walking into Ichigo's apartment, Shuhei could immediately sense a feeling of warmth and welcome. Next to the door were a tile kitchen and a moderately sized dining table, set apart by a wide counter. On the other side of the room, there was a white leather couch, which sat across a flat-screen TV. A sliding door led to a small terrace, allowing for a gorgeous view of Karakura Town. Shuhei stood still, his mouth agape, still taking in the beautiful apartment.

"You should see the bed," Ichigo again joked, placing his finger under Shuhei's chin.

Once more, Shuhei blushed. "Shut up," he snapped.

Ichigo smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "You sure get bothered easily," he replied. He then outstretched his arms. "This is the result of a good salary."

"I'm impressed," Shuhei lauded, regaining his focus. "I never would've guessed from―"

"From the outside?" Ichigo interrupted. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He walked over to the couch and laid down. "So what are you here for?"

"Yes, I was just getting to that," Shuhei continued. "I've been sent on an assignment from the Soul Society to report on whatever I find here. Since I required shelter, I turned to you."

"And how exactly did you find me?" Ichigo questioned.

"Your father gave me an address," Shuhei tersely answered.

"Of course," Ichigo sighed. "Do you know why you were sent here?"

Shuhei remained silent as he looked at the floor. "No, to be honest," he later responded.

"Is that so?" Ichigo chuckled. He stood up, going face-to-face with Shuhei. "You have absolutely no idea?"

Shuhei's face began to flare up, the small distance between him and Ichigo unnerving. _Is this guy flirting with me?_ he began to think. Abruptly, he raised his hand to push Ichigo away.

Ichigo clutched his chest, faking a pained expression. "Now that's not nice," he mocked. He could see the anger rising in Shuhei, but he enjoyed it when it came to messing with people. Though he could have carried on, he instead decided to back off and answer Shuhei's request. "I'll let you stay. Hell, I'll even help you out. I need some excitement anyway."

"Well, that's great," Shuhei replied. Suddenly, his communicator began to ring. Picking it up, he said, "And it looks like three Hollows have surfaced nearby."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ichigo playfully poked, opening the door to his bedroom. "Kon, wake up!"

Slowly, a stuffed animal designed to look like a lion stepped out into the living room. "I was having my beauty sleep," it complained. Ichigo grabbed the toy by its head, holding his Substitute Soul Reaper badge away from its chest. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"For once, be quiet," Ichigo menacingly ordered, forcing a Modsoul to pop out of the toy's mouth.

"Was that Kon?" Shuhei worriedly asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Sometimes I let him use this," he explained, motioning to the lifeless lion plushie, "but I mostly like my place to be quiet." He swallowed the Modsoul, letting Kon take over his body. Before Kon could talk, Ichigo continued, "I'll be gone for a little while. I don't expect anything funny, you hear me?" He gave Kon an intimidating snarl.

"You got it!" Kon fearfully answered. He let out a huge yawn. "Besides, I need to sleep."

Ichigo turned to Shuhei. "Let's go," he said. In a matter of seconds, he ran to the sliding door, opened it, and jumped off the terrace.

Shuhei rubbed his temples, reluctantly following him. "What have I gotten myself into?" he moaned.


	5. A Desire to Win! Hunting for Hollows

"Could you hold up?" Shuhei yelled, tailing Ichigo as they jumped from building to building. Never before had he seen him have such enthusiasm to face a Hollow. Normally, people found it to be just a chore.

Ichigo turned his head to reveal a smug grin on his face. "I won't unless you catch me," he teased, continuing his sprightly pace.

"You do not want to mess with me right now," Shuhei threatened, his patience already well past its limits. Using Shunpo, he caught up and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Looking back, Ichigo frowned as he tugged at Shuhei's firm grip. "Of course I do," he replied.

"Really?" Shuhei scoffed, looking at his communicator. "Because it says here that we're going the opposite direction." He pushed Ichigo to the ground and started to run back.

Embarrassed, Ichigo followed Shuhei, muttering, "I knew that."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the two arrived at the Hollows' position. They were on all fours, searching for souls. Communicating in their own language of growls and grunts, they moved down streets and alleyways, unbeknownst to passersby. Shuhei sensed an odd Spiritual Pressure among them, but never thought it could be anything dangerous.

Ichigo, smiling once again, poked Shuhei's arm. "Look at this," he said excitedly, putting his hands out in front of him. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Immediately, a beam of red light came surging out, effortlessly piercing through a Hollow.

"I'm impressed," Shuhei applauded, clapping as the defeated Hollow faded away. "Can you do this, though? Hado 63, Raikoho!" Holding out his arm, he sent out a burst of lightning to dispose of the next one.

"Maybe," Ichigo answered jealously, his gaze now off into the distance. For the slightest moment, he blushed, making Shuhei chuckle. Just before, Ichigo had easily unnerved Shuhei at his apartment; now it seemed it was the other way around. A new fiery passion in his eyes, he continued, "How about this? The person who gets the last Hollow will be considered the better."

"I'll take your challenge," Shuhei replied, sharing in Ichigo's sudden excitement. He looked to the Hollow below, which had begun to run away. Without hesitation, he gave a quick wave and used Shunpo.

"Come back here!" Ichigo yelled, trying his best to catch up.

Soon enough, Shuhei had begun to ready another attack, once more focusing the power in his arm. However, before he could finish, Ichigo had pulled him back, using his body as leverage to move closer to the Hollow. Eventually, the hectic chase had developed into a brawl of harsh tugs, crafty sucker punches, and foul language. It came to a point where the two had nearly forgotten the Hollow and only concentrated on wrestling with each other.

"Get the hell off me," Shuhei ordered, pressing against Ichigo's face.

"Yeah, right," Ichigo retorted, his arm locked around Shuhei's neck.

For that moment, they were stuck in a stalemate, one temporarily taking advantage over the other. They forced each other into holds and reverse holds, and their fight could have gone on forever. "Someone help me!" a terrified voice interrupted, its scream coming from close by.

Quickly untangling themselves, Shuhei and Ichigo sprung to their feet, searching for the call's source. They were led to the Hollow, its mouth drooling as it chased down a helpless teenage girl. A chain dangled from her chest, an obvious indication that she was a soul.

Shuhei glared at Ichigo. "If it wasn't for your stupid bet, this wouldn't have happened," he scolded.

"And who decided to go with it anyway?" Ichigo mocked.

"Never mind," Shuhei replied, rolling his eyes. "The important thing is that we have to save her."

"I agree with you on that one," Ichigo answered, rushing towards the Hollow.

Side by side, the two prepared their Kido, aiming directly at the Hollow's exposed back. As if on cue, they sent out their attacks in unison, Ichigo with Sokatsui, Shuhei Raikoho. At that moment, blue flames mixed perfectly with yellow lightning to form a powerful blast of energy. The female soul below stood in awe, watching the Hollow give way to a magnificent light show.

"Are you okay?" Shuhei asked, his hand on the girl's shoulder. For a while, her eyes were taken by a bright sparkle, and she was unable to express her thanks.

"I think you scared her," Ichigo joked, looking over the girl warily.

"I-I'm fine," the girl stammered, her face turning red. "If that monster had caught me, I—"

"You don't have to think about that," Shuhei assured, readying the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Just know that you'll be sent to a better place." Tapping his sword against her forehead, he watched her ascend into the skies above. Shining brilliantly, she smiled and cried, awaiting her arrival to the Soul Society.

Ichigo came to Shuhei's side, content with the sight. "I guess I won the bet," he nonchalantly boasted.

Forming a smile, Shuhei replied, "You can think that all you want."


	6. Extra: Izuru and Kensei

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Hello, everybody! I am Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Shuhei Hisagi:** And I'm Shuhei Hisagi. We're here to give you a daily break from the regular series, whether you like it or not.

**IK:** So let's cut to the chase. When do you think we'll do it?

**SH:** W-what?

**IK:** You heard me. When…do you think…we'll do it?

**SH:** I don't know and I don't care.

**IK:** Come on. You must be dying to know when you get with this.

**SH:** I'd rather not lead you on. Let's just go to what we were _supposed_ to talk about.

**IK:** No, it's never fun that way. Besides, I have the future storyline right here.

**SH:** W-where did you get that?

**IK:** I stole it from the writer's office. Did you know it's always open? People could take whatever they want.

**SH:** Like what _you_ did?

**IK:** This is different. This is to please the fans―well, the few that we have.

**SH:** Are you insane?! We'll get in trouble for this!

**IK:** Jesus, take a chill pill. I'll return it safe and sound, and no one will find out. Now what do we have here? Okay, looks like a filler with Izuru and Kensei.

**SH:** You…you mean like a pairing?

**IK:** Though I'm sure that turns you on, no. It says how the _Seireitei Communication_ is holding up under its new manager.

**SH:** Oh, yeah… I wonder if everything's all right.

**IK:** Aw, was Shuhei disappointed it wasn't smut?

**SH:** You're a jerk, you know that? Were you always like this?

**IK:** I wouldn't call it being a jerk so much as…being a changed man.

**SH:** Didn't realize being a changed man would make you such an ass.

**IK:** Hey, you win some, you lose some. Now what else do we got here? Uh-huh…uh-oh.

**SH:** What's wrong?

**IK:** "It's a great thing I installed cameras in my office. That way, I'll have proof when I fire you. And Ichigo, if you stole anything, know that you are _very_ lucky. At least you'll have the benefit of receiving a cut in your paycheck."

**SH:** Wow, sucks to be you.

**IK:** I'm not done. "Shuhei, don't think you're safe from this. You're getting a cut, too."

**SH:** Well…shit.

**IK:** You win some, you lose some, right?

**SH:** Whatever, just get on with the filler.

* * *

Before Shuhei had left for the World of the Living, he had told Izuru to check up on Kensei from time to time. Though he had utmost respect for his captain, he was still worried about what he would do while he was gone. Believing he had "more important" matters to attend to, Izuru trusted the captain's decency and decided not to visit. However, during a regular walk through the Soul Society, a familiar face from the _Seireitei Communication_ had run up to him.

"Lieutenant Kira," the man gasped, trying to catch his breath. He had broken out in a sweat, and it seemed he had gone a great distance to find Izuru. His face was unusually pale, his expression both fearful and concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" Izuru asked, bending to make eye contact. "It's as if you've seen a ghost."

"It's worse than that," the man frantically explained. "Captain Muguruma is making a mess out of our barracks. Without Lieutenant Hisagi around, hardly anyone is able to keep him in check."

"Why look for me then?" Izuru wondered. There were many he thought were more than capable of handling it.

"No one was willing to help, and I supposed Lieutenant Hisagi would trust you if any problem were to come up," the man answered.

Izuru rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "All right, I'll see what I can do," he replied. He motioned the man to lead the way, and as he approached the barracks, he could see panicked squad members fleeing the vicinity.

"You'll have to go on without me," the man suddenly remarked, stopping dead in his tracks. "I'd rather not dive head first into the captain's wrath."

Sighing, Izuru continued his way into the building by himself. He could distinctly hear the booming voice of Muguruma grow continually louder and the frenzied chatter of people trying to calm the captain down. There were thuds coming off the walls, probably from bodies being thrown about.

"Sir, please calm down," a voice pleaded. "We promise it won't happen again."

"I've said it a million times: No missing the deadline!" Captain Muguruma snarled. He let out another roar, scaring poor innocents out into the hallway. They huddled behind Izuru, pointing to the room where the captain resumed his rampage.

Peeking inside, Izuru saw the captain strangling a familiar face, Takehiko Higashiyama, one of the layout planners for _Seireitei Communication_. He was holding the man still, despite his desperate attempts to break his grip. "Am I interrupting anything?" Izuru asked nonchalantly.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Kensei exclaimed, delicately placing Takehiko on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you," Izuru reported. "I was told you were misbehaving."

"Of course not," the captain denied. "We were only having a misunderstanding." Izuru raised an eyebrow and took in the rest of his surroundings. Tables were either overturned or snapped in half; papers and typewriters lay scattered across the floor.

"Do you want some herbal tea?" Izuru suggested. "I heard Lieutenant Chojiro makes the absolute best."

Kensei let out a huge sigh, wiping sweat off his brow. "That would be wonderful, Izuru. I'll wait for you outside the barracks." Just like that, he walked back into the corridor, as if nothing had happened.

Izuru waited a moment, watching the captain until he disappeared from sight. He then returned to the room, tending to some of the damages. He patted down Takehiko and said, "I'm afraid I must go now."

"You're leaving us with this?" the man complained, gesturing toward the mess.

"Do you want Captain Muguruma to get angry again?" Izuru asked sardonically. With no objections, he wished the squad members good luck and left to find Kensei. Since Shuhei's departure three days before, the stress had already taken a toll on him. He never thought he would miss his friend so much, and he prayed for him to come back soon.


	7. Such Wonderful Growth! The Happy Reunion

**I am terribly sorry for the extreme delay. I give you this, the next chapter to my romance series.**

"Ichigo, you're here!" a girlish voice squealed as Ichigo and Shuhei reentered the apartment. Orihime had jumped from the couch, running to Ichigo to give him a hug. Her personality had changed little over the years, retaining its bubbly optimism. However, her growth did wonders for her appearance, becoming curvier, fuller, and just plain prettier.

"Okay, enough with the hugging," Ichigo muttered, the moment now awkward. Orihime bounced back, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that...I missed you." She began twiddling her thumbs, her hair gradually falling over her face. She noticed Shuhei, standing quietly in the back, and she lit up once more. "Mr. Hisagi, long time no see," she cheered, pulling him into another embrace.

Shuhei focused his gaze on Ichigo, who was trying his best to put off a smile. "What do I do?" he mouthed, reluctant to push Orihime away. Ichigo raised a finger, gesturing to wait.

Eventually, Orihime let go. "What have you been doing?" she asked.

"This and that," Shuhei vaguely answered.

Glancing back and forth from Shuhei to Ichigo, she replied, "That's nice." She trotted over to Ichigo's side and whispered something in his ear. Almost immediately, his face turned a deep red.

"No, we're not," Ichigo denied. He looked to Shuhei. "Tell Orihime why you're here."

Shuhei cleared his throat. "By order of Captain Muguruma, I have been sent to the World of the Living to make weekly reports of this area. It is unfortunate to say I cannot explain further since I was given little detail about the assignment."

Orihime crossed her arms on her chest. "Is that so?" she murmured partially to herself. "I assumed that you two were —" Before she could finish, Ichigo had placed his hand over her mouth.

"That's enough out of you," he struggled to say as Orihime squirmed about in his grip. "Now what's _your_ reason for being here?"

Slinking her way out, Orihime pouted and poked Ichigo's forehead. "Don't you remember, silly?" she whined. "You were going to take me shopping today."

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. "Damn, I forgot," he sighed. "Give me a minute. I need to fix myself up." Without hesitation, he rushed into his bedroom, leaving Shuhei and Orihime to themselves.

For a while, an awkward silence permeated the room. Shuhei would occasionally meet Orihime's gaze and be received with a sweet smile. However, he could not find it in himself to start a conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked.

Shuhei almost leaped back, surprised at the sudden inquiry. "No, it's nothing," he answered. "How's it going with you?"

"You know, this and that," Orihime teased, playfully nudging at Shuhei's arm. "I'm kidding. I've been working as a waitress while going to college."

"That's nice," Shuhei replied. He let another moment pass before continuing. "What's up with you and Ichigo?"

Orihime began to stare at the floor. "We've been going out a lot together," she responded. She walked over to the counter and sat on a high chair. "I'm probably the only one he really spends time with nowadays."

"Are you two a couple?" Shuhei inquired, the words difficult to pronounce.

At that, Orihime blushed, letting out a short laugh. "No, not 'going out' as in dating," she said. "It's merely platonic."

"Come on, you guys would have been great together," Shuhei assured.

"That'd be pretty hard," Orihime chuckled, "considering he's gay."

Shuhei's head snapped towards Orihime. "He's what?" he squeaked. He thought his hearing was deceiving him.

"Ichigo is gay," she repeated, making direct eye contact.

As if on cue, Ichigo came out of the bedroom, wearing crisp attire. He breathed in deeply and looked around his apartment, noticing Shuhei sweating profusely. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Shuhei almost shouted, drowning out Orihime's voice. "Just small talk, that's all."

"Sure," Ichigo slurred. He held out his hand for Orihime. "Let's get going."

"This will be amazing," Orihime cheered, swiftly twining her arm around Ichigo's. "I found the greatest outfit for you."

"That's great," Ichigo returned. Before the two went out the door, he turned back to Shuhei, a dumb look plastered onto his face. "Don't you want to come? I'm certain you'll need clothes during your stay."

Shuhei opened his mouth, but the words suddenly hung heavy in his throat. The shock had hit him at the worst time, and he could barely muster a croaky response.

"Did you say something to him?" Ichigo questioned Orihime.

"No, I told him you were—"

"Just finishing up!" Shuhei yelped, cutting Orihime off. He ran over to the two and pushed them out the door. "We're wasting valuable shopping time."


	8. The Trio's Ultimate Night on the Town!

The shopping trip was, simply put, a race to buy as much as possible before sundown. The group's pace would gradually pick up, to a point where Orihime started dragging Ichigo and Shuhei by the collars. The displays were bright and alluring, all Orihime needed to coax her inside. Before entering, she would have a predetermined idea of what to get. However, she changed her mind with every sale or new stock. Eventually, the men's arms were filled with colorful paper bags. It seemed as if the end of the day could not come any sooner, but neither of the two could stomach ruining Orihime's joyous spree.

All the while, Shuhei trailed behind, simply watching the others talk. He still could not believe Ichigo was gay, and his amazement had turned him into a third wheel. He did not consider himself a homophobe; in fact, no one in Soul Society did. He always accepted and even welcomed homosexual relationships, but for some reason, it seemed remarkably different with Ichigo. He was the last person Shuhei would expect to come out of the closet, and this information sparked something within him. Unfortunately, he could not say what it was or what it meant.

As the sun began to set behind the buildings, Orihime was finally content with her purchases. Ironically, Ichigo had treated her for everything, but it seemed virtually impossible for someone to pay off such astronomically high prices. _Where does Ichigo get all this money?_ Shuhei thought worriedly.

Soon enough, Orihime's stomach began to growl. "All that shopping has gotten me hungry," she commented. "I know a great place where we can eat."

"Well, let's go," Ichigo obliged. "My treat."

At that, Shuhei pulled Ichigo aside. "Are you nuts?" Shuhei complained. "She's sucking you dry." He looked over to Orihime, who was off in her own world. She was looking through some of the bags and playing with her new clothes.

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy," Ichigo snapped. Grabbing their stuff, he took Orihime by the arm and let her lead the way.

Shuhei again massaged his temples, now feeling a headache coming on. His shock at the situation had developed into stress; any more surprises would probably make him snap. He could not get any of it: the ambiguity placed over his mission, Ichigo's dubiously extravagant lifestyle, and Orihime's inhuman clinginess to her friend. Most of all, he was still unable to comprehend Ichigo's homosexuality. Normally, Shuhei would resort to being an ass or drinking until he passed out. However, for the time being, he was above such things. Instead, he could only go along with it and hope to get an explanation.

* * *

The restaurant was thankfully not far from the main shopping block. It was your run-of-the-mill ramen joint, headed by an obliviously happy chef. As the group entered through the sliding door, he and the rest of the staff made an exaggerated bow. "Welcome to Ganso!" they shouted in unison. "We hope you enjoy your time here."

"Hello, Mr. Mizutani," Orihime greeted, waving to the chef. "A table for three, please."

"It's good to see you again," Mr. Mizutani welcomed, his expression comparable to that of Orihime's. He walked out from behind the counter and led the trio to their seats. "What will you be having?"

Without even considering, Orihime replied, "We'll all have the house special." She smiled at the other two, their mouths slightly agape. Shuhei, though growing increasingly intent on speaking his mind, was met by Ichigo's harsh glare. For the first few minutes, not a word was exchanged, an aura of discomfort hanging over the restaurant.

"Guys, loosen up," the cheery chef interjected. "Have some food and talk amongst yourselves." He set down three massive bowls of ramen on the table.

A single glance had already made the group's mouths water. They dug in without hesitation, savoring every bite. Over time, they became more open with each other. It turned out that Ichigo, at a young age, was already a medical resident. With the money earned from her job as a waitress, Orihime could go into education and become a teacher. The Seireitei, though still upset by Aizen's uprising, would continue to grow and develop. According to Shuhei, Captain Kurotsuchi was constantly making scientific "breakthroughs." Unfortunately, none could see the beneficial aspects they would pose to the Soul Society.

They talked, they shared, and they laughed. By the time they left, most of the awkwardness between them was gone. However, Shuhei did not have the courage to ask about the one thing that was bothering him: Ichigo being gay. _What am I so nervous for?_ he asked himself, thinking about it the entire trip home.

Once at Ichigo's apartment, the three said their goodbyes and split ways. The day felt short yet heavy at the same time. Shuhei was exhausted and simply wished for sleep. He would ask to speak alone with Ichigo at a later time.


	9. Soul Reapers Are More than Swordsmen!

About a week later, Shuhei was fully settled into the apartment. Since being in bed with Ichigo would be uncomfortable, he decided to sleep on a futon in the living area. His belongings were either stored in a closet or kept next to the leather couch. The bathroom, Shuhei demanded, would not be shared, so time was to be managed wisely. All in all, the two got along with each other quite well, never having a problem with the set routine.

Shuhei eventually stopped worrying over his mission, doing what he was told. He would take a quick survey of Karakura Town and jot down anything unusual or suspicious. There was the occasional Hollow, but nothing more. On some days, Ichigo would offer to help, but he mostly left for work.

When Ichigo was away and there were no alerts, Shuhei laid back and watched TV. Of course, he realized it was not a good way to stay in shape, so he regularly went out to the local gym. He knew that top physical form was vital, and he confessed it helped attract some gawkers as well. Sometimes, he felt "especially deprived" and would jerk himself off. It relieved some of the sexual tension he had and made him forget about his unsuccessful love life.

One morning, Shuhei wanted things to be a little different. Normally, by the time he arose, Ichigo had already gone to work. Today, however, he would wake up slightly earlier to prepare breakfast for the two.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo muttered. He sauntered towards the kitchen, his half-lidded eyes staring at Shuhei.

"I decided to cook this morning," Shuhei replied, "to thank you for letting me live here." He looked back at Ichigo, noticing a trace of concern cross his face. "Are you doubting me?"

"Maybe a little," Ichigo admitted, biting his lips.

Shuhei rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the stove. "It's not like I'm going to poison you," he scoffed.

"I know that," Ichigo snapped. "It's just that I've heard… things." There were many in the Soul Society who had witnessed Shuhei's cooking. None gave a particularly good review, calling his concoctions unappealing and unsatisfying. None had the nerve to say it to his face, either. Though Shuhei looked cool-headed, he was thought to have a temper comparable to that of Captain Muguruma's.

"Well, you can eat your food or starve to death," Shuhei threatened, placing two omelets on the dining table. He chomped on a huge piece and made an exaggerated moan. "You don't know what you're missing."

"I got the message," Ichigo interrupted. "You can be such a prick." To his surprise, the omelet was edible and surprisingly delightful; it was soft yet crunchy, sweet yet savory. It had been a while since he enjoyed a homemade meal. Orihime, though she had good intentions, always served him gruel.

"What were you saying about my cooking?" Shuhei joked.

"I was wrong," Ichigo acknowledged. "I bow to you, master chef."

They continued with small talk, passing the time until Ichigo had to leave. Shuhei led him to the door and wished him a good time at work. Now alone, he found himself washing the dishes. However, he failed to concentrate, for he kept thinking about Ichigo. The way his face lightened up after that first bite, it was cute, even adorable, and it unnerved him.

* * *

Another week passed, the routine remaining unbroken. The second report was much like the first: Hollows suppressed, no oddities. Though Shuhei enjoyed living in the apartment, he could never get any progress with Ichigo. It seemed their relationship reset with every morning; they would be just as awkward with one another as the day before. Shuhei eventually found the whole thing torturous, and he hated himself for not getting to have a deeper conversation with Ichigo.

He needed release from all the stress, and working out would give him just that. For some reason, the gym seemed devoid of people, but Shuhei preferred the quiet. He lifted weights, ran on the treadmill, and hit around a punching bag. Eventually, having spent his energy, he retreated into the locker room. He passed a mirror on the way to the showers and walked back to see his reflection. He grinned smugly and flexed, impressed by the size of his muscles. _People would flock to see these babies_, he bragged.

His moment of self-adoration having passed, Shuhei took a quick wash and returned to the apartment. It was surprisingly late and it would not be long before Ichigo arrived. Shuhei looked around the empty room, pondering what he would do. He was reluctant to turn on the TV, because he knew it would be another boring round of channel surfing. At that moment, he remembered something: he brought his guitar. He had never considered it since he started living with Ichigo, so he figured he could play a song before the day ended.

"I'm home," a voice suddenly called out. Ichigo walked through the door, noticing Shuhei with a guitar in hand. "Were you going to serenade me?"

"You wish," Shuhei sneered. He went over to the couch and tested the strings.

Dropping his bag, Ichigo sat next to Shuhei. "I've always wanted to hear you play," Ichigo remarked. "I heard from Chad that you're a lot better now."

"Why not?" Shuhei complied. After getting the right tune, he began playing a smooth mambo. Ichigo watched as Shuhei's fingers danced over the guitar. The sound resonating from it was mesmerizing. He wished it would go on forever, so he was sad when the music stopped.

Shuhei looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes. They glistened in the moonlight, and he had never seen anything more alluring. He slowly closed the distance between his face and Ichigo's, until they were an inch away from kissing. Just then, Shuhei snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. "I think it's time we go to sleep," he suggested.

"You're right," Ichigo sullenly agreed. He stood up and wandered into the bedroom.

For the rest of the night, Shuhei was restless, tossing and turning in his futon. Suddenly horny, he trailed his hand down his body and eventually wrapped it around his cock. He stroked slowly at first, but the mere thought of Ichigo made him go faster. He was unable to control himself, so he moaned as he came underneath the sheets. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Shuhei thought before he finally fell asleep.


	10. Fun at the Beach! Spirits Ignite

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

Shuhei stared at Ichigo, slightly taken aback by the sudden question. For a while, the two had been giving each other the silent treatment. They did not dare look at each other, for they would only see pain and discomfort. Then again, Shuhei did not find it all surprising; he had almost kissed Ichigo not too long ago.

"Just the two of us?" Shuhei replied.

"No, Orihime will be joining us." There was that name again. Shuhei could not comprehend why the girl always tagged along. Didn't she have anything else to do?

"I'm afraid I don't have a swimsuit," Shuhei sighed.

"I bought one for you," Ichigo remarked. He went to the closet and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks. Shuhei blushed, taking them out of Ichigo's hands. They were black, a flame design running along the bottom.

"Thank you," Shuhei stammered. "I don't know what to say." Was Ichigo serious? It seemed like he was asking Shuhei out on a date.

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo stiffly noted. His body was rigid, his face betraying the slightest embarrassment. To Shuhei, it was clear that it _did_ matter. This trip would settle whether their feelings for each other were real.

"When do we leave?" Shuhei asked, a lump growing in his throat.

"Right now, actually," Ichigo answered. "I hope you don't mind." He opened the door, waving for Shuhei to follow.

Shuhei snickered. "You never fail to surprise me."

* * *

The ocean spray hit against Shuhei's face as he breathed in the fresh air. The beach was nearly deserted, save for a few people scattered here and there. By then, the two had already changed into their swimwear and were waiting to play in the cool water. This was exactly what they needed, a place to rid themselves of their worries.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Ichigo commented.

Shuhei smiled, but could not speak. There was something entrancing about waves washing over sand, seagulls cawing in near unison, and… pectorals glistening in the sun. _This is not the time_, Shuhei tried forcing into his head. He did not notice it before, but Ichigo was incredibly fit. Though hard to admit, his body rivaled Shuhei's own. He dreamed of roaming his hands up and down those muscles, but he could not let his fantasies get the best of him.

"Where is Orihime?" Shuhei managed to say. He had assumed the girl would already be expecting them, yet she was nowhere to be found.

"About that," Ichigo muttered. "I got a text she'll be running late."

Shuhei snapped his head towards Ichigo. Without Orihime, disaster was certainly imminent. The two were practically alone; anything was possible. "What are we going to do then?" Shuhei squeaked, sweat forming on his brow.

"We can still have fun before she gets here," Ichigo suggested. He ran for the ocean, Shuhei trailing not too far behind.

Soon enough, they had started a short round of volleyball. For a while, Shuhei was able to return Ichigo's lobs, but he fell apart seeing water splash against Ichigo's skin. It highlighted his physique, making him look almost godlike. Ultimately, it merely served as a distraction, and Shuhei tried his best not to drool. He eventually began missing the ball, occasionally letting it hit his head.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo inquired. Shuhei snapped out of his daze, noticing that Ichigo was suddenly in his face.

"I'm fine!" Shuhei retorted, shoving Ichigo square in the chest.

"What's gotten into you?" Ichigo growled, pushing Shuhei back. "Your attitude is starting to piss me off." He tightly balled his fist, the sudden desire to knock Shuhei out showing on his face.

"You going to do something about it?" Shuhei taunted. There was no turning back now; they had finally reached their breaking point. Their innocent game had turned into an absolute brawl, and no one was around to stop them. They tossed punches and kicks, wringing each other by the neck. However, neither could get an advantage, and they would end up locked in a stalemate.

"I gave you a home, and you repay me with this," Ichigo said between clenched teeth. He was finally able to put Shuhei in a chokehold, but it was nevertheless difficult to keep the man still.

"Because I never realized I'd be living with an asshole," Shuhei barked. Jabbing his elbow into Ichigo's stomach, he was freed from his grasp.

Without a moment to spare, Shuhei went for a tackle. Several thoughts were racing through his mind, but one especially seemed to stick out. In the midst of all his anger, Shuhei was enjoying himself. Never before had he done anything more thrilling. Was this who he really was? "I believe your Zanpakuto represents your suppressed self," he remembered Izuru saying. "It's like a caged beast, screaming to be let loose." Perhaps that was why Shuhei avoided using Kazeshini: he feared giving in to the primal being hidden deep within him.

Before he knew it, Shuhei had fallen on top of Ichigo. His hands were pressed against the other man's shoulders, his legs straddling his waist. "Get off of me!" Ichigo gruffly ordered. Shuhei examined his flustered face; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Have you gone insane?"

"Maybe I have," Shuhei whispered, quickly going in for a kiss. It all led up to this, what he needed for so long. Ichigo did little to resist; in fact, he wanted it to last forever. Nevertheless, they had to allow time to breathe.

"Let's return to the apartment," Ichigo panted.

"What about Orihime?" There was no reason for Shuhei to ask. Lust had overcome him, and he already could guess the answer.

"I never invited her in the first place," Ichigo chuckled. "Sorry about that." After kissing once more, the two stood up. They were about to have an exciting night ahead of them.


	11. Love Blossoms under the Moonlight!

**I must note that the following contains explicit yaoi. If you do not wish to read it, please skip to the line break and continue from there. On another note, if you have any comments or questions for Shuhei and Ichigo, leave them in your reviews.**

_**EDIT: You guys are really fast. Sorry for the confusion, but I had to change the ending for this chapter.**_

No later than when they arrived at the apartment, Shuhei and Ichigo had already resumed their passionate frenzy. They had blocked out everything else; they only desired pleasure. It was a struggle to reach the bedroom, for they were too focused on each other. Their eyes shut, they would ram into walls and fall onto the floor. However, they did not dare take a moment of rest. They worried they would wake up from their dream, back to where they started. The two could not bear being apart any longer; if this were indeed mere hallucination, then they would make the most of it.

Hands explored skin and teeth left marks. They had practically become animals, yearning to consume their prey. Shuhei forced his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, wanting to know all that the other man was. Oddly enough, Shuhei could taste strawberries and found it greatly alluring. He pulled his head back, looking into Ichigo's eyes once more. The sparkle had returned, highlighted by a fiery determination. Shuhei caressed Ichigo's face, smiling warmly in adoration.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to do this for the whole night?" He slithered his way into the bedroom, beckoning for Shuhei to join him. Shuhei's heart swooned, absolutely melting from Ichigo's charms. He was nothing more than a puppet, drawn by a force to the object of desire.

Shuhei walked into the bedroom, but was surprised to see Ichigo had disappeared. In a matter of seconds, he was grabbed from behind, quickly spun around, and tossed onto the mattress. Ichigo stood over him, licking his lips. He dove onto Shuhei's neck, nipping and sucking at it.

"Ichigo, I—" Shuhei groaned, cut off by a sharp bite. With every move Ichigo made, Shuhei's erection would grow harder. He squirmed from Ichigo's bold advances, his body burning from the intense heat.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked before resuming his attack on Shuhei's jugular.

"I feel so hot," Shuhei finished. He had reached his limit, the bulge in his trunks beginning to hurt. Ichigo's constant teasing was outright torture, but Shuhei admitted that it was undeniably sexy.

"Let me help you with that," Ichigo replied. He slid his hands under Shuhei's tank top, slowly taking it off. Fingers traced grooves and curves, admiring the hard muscle obtained through years of training. Throwing the article of clothing aside, Ichigo played with one of Shuhei's nipples.

"Goddamn," Shuhei gasped. Who knew a man would be able to give him this much delight? Of course, he could not simply let Ichigo have all the fun; using his knee, he created friction against the other man's groin.

"S-stop that," Ichigo stammered, his member throbbing with need.

"Don't you like it?" Shuhei sat up, pulling Ichigo further onto the bed. It was his turn to be leader. He grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's hair, kissing him roughly as he took off the rest of their clothes. After long last, the two were naked. Shuhei hungrily examined Ichigo's physique, finally setting his sights upon Ichigo's cock.

"What are you waiting for?" Ichigo demanded.

Without saying a word, Shuhei carefully grabbed the base of Ichigo's member and guided his thumb to its tip. Hearing Ichigo let out a soft whine, he continued to stroke even faster. He greatly wished to maintain eye contact, but was too captivated by Ichigo's cock. He jokingly bragged that his was of commendable size; however, what stood before him was truly a spectacle to behold. He hummed in sweet anticipation, then took the member into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed. His breaths had become ragged, and it took much strength to avoid bucking his hips. For Shuhei to have put him in this situation so quickly was quite impressive. "You are a natural."

Shuhei secretly smirked to himself, but truthfully it was not the first time he had given head. Though the memories were unclear, he remembered making a stupid bet during one of his drunken episodes. If he was able to get a man off in less than three minutes, he would be given a huge sum of money. Needless to say, he had won, but the experience ultimately came to haunt him.

Nevertheless, Shuhei ran his tongue over Ichigo's dick, gradually taking in more and releasing with a satisfying pop. Ichigo could only watch as the other man did his work. He did his best to fight back another groan, but he was powerless against Shuhei's unbelievable expertise.

"That's it," Ichigo decided. "You've had enough." The two switched places once again, Ichigo now positioned at Shuhei's entrance.

"Are you going to—" Shuhei had barely finished speaking when Ichigo hastily slid inside him. He closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Since he never had sex with another male before, he imagined that being on the receiving end would be excruciatingly uncomfortable. However, it was not like that at all; the invasion was sudden, yet remarkably not painful. It felt right…and very good.

"Did I hurt you?" Ichigo asked, rubbing Shuhei's cheek.

"No," Shuhei responded. "Just move already." At that, Ichigo complied, keeping a slow rhythm. Who was he to deny someone sex?

Shuhei had retreated into silence, his cock starting to leak from ecstasy. He never realized how much he missed out, and he was enjoying himself thoroughly. When he did it with women, there was no bliss, simply release. In the end, he pushed them away, but he longed to meet that special person. With Ichigo, it was different; for once, he had butterflies in his stomach. He still doubted the true nature of his feelings for Ichigo. Nonetheless, maybe it was meant to be.

Almost instantly, a blast of pleasure surged through Shuhei's body. Whatever Ichigo had done, it had made him begging for more. "Faster!" Shuhei yelped, his legs wrapping around Ichigo's waist.

"It seems I've found it," Ichigo chuckled. He adored this submissive part of Shuhei, a hot mess waiting to explode. To be fair, he could sense that his own climax was near. The constriction around his member had driven him crazy, reducing him to a state of pure lust and abandonment. Soon enough, Ichigo began pounding into the other man mercilessly, their voices a cacophony of moans and screams.

"I'm about to cum," Shuhei hissed. For a brief moment, there was merely white, and the entire world was put on mute. It was as if he had transcended into nirvana, unable to return from his high. Then, like a crashing wave, he immediately snapped back to reality. His eyes were fixated on Ichigo, who plowed him with unimaginable force. His ears heard everything: the creaking bed, the deep grunts, the smacking skin.

Both letting out one last predatory growl, the two finally reached orgasm. As Ichigo came into him, Shuhei spilled his seed onto their stomachs. A minute later, Ichigo removed his flaccid cock and laid himself beside Shuhei. Their breaths heavy, they kissed softly before eventually falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Light shone through the bedroom window, hitting Shuhei's face. Ichigo had put up the blinds, waiting for the other man to sit up. "Time to eat," he repeated, clapping his hands.

"What the hell?" Shuhei complained. He pulled the sheets over his head, shielding himself from the sun. "Give me five more minutes."

"That's five minutes too many," Ichigo snapped. He grabbed Shuhei's wrist, forcing him to get dressed. After much aggravation, he had seated him at the dining table and placed down a plate of eggs benedict. "Tell me how it is."

Shuhei scrutinized the dish cautiously, taking the smallest bite. The food appeared unappetizing, and he was concerned it would make him hurl. Thankfully, he was glad to realize he was wrong. He savored its scrumptiousness, comparing it to a temporary taste of heaven.

"Looks like you're loving it," Ichigo teased. He kneeled down, arching his arm around Shuhei's neck.

"Where did you learn to cook this well?" Shuhei inquired.

"A roommate in college taught me," Ichigo replied. "Saw cuisine as an art."

"Praise be to him," Shuhei noted. For a while, the two remained quiet. They had reverted to their awkward selves, reluctant to mention what had happened the previous night. _We had sex_, Shuhei echoed within his head. He gulped loudly, contemplating his next course of action.

"Do you want to pursue this?" Ichigo interjected, a solemnity in his voice.

Instantly, Shuhei's anxiety faded away, relieved that Ichigo had gone first. However, he knew he needed to answer. "I'd like to see where this leads us," he said, his words full of sincerity. He slowly twined his fingers with Ichigo's, a jubilant glow forming on his face. He admitted he was uncertain of their future together, but he could not deny there was something extraordinary between them.

Shuhei smiled at his new lover, ready to take on the world. He simply had to do it step by step.


End file.
